


different this time

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Smut, also drug use, but its just weed, idk - Freeform, its just smut you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: '“Yeah, they're shit. You know none of them have ever gone down on me? They act like I’m asking them to eat lard or something.”'OrHigh school AU smut, idk
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	different this time

**Author's Note:**

> So idk what this is. I wrote this before the Stripper AU as a warm up and decided to fill it out and finish it. Enjoy I guess

“Lights out, girls!”

Crystal’s mother poked her head in, wishing them sweet dreams and reminding them to keep it down. She was headed out for the night shift again, but she trusted her daughter not to take advantage, and letting Gigi stay over was usually enough to keep the scared phone calls at bay. 

Peaking out from their mountain of pillows and blankets, Crystal watched her mom leave, making sure she gave her a big smile to show that everything was a-okay, and that this was just a normal night. 

And it was, except for the nuggets of marijuana in Gigi’s hands, hidden away from prying eyes under the sheets. It was Gigi’s first time trying it, and they had been excited all week. Crystal’s usually free house gave them a safe place and a fridge full of snacks, and all the Netflix they could binge. Fridays were the best. 

Crystal climbed out once she heard the door slam shut downstairs, and rummaged through her bedside locker for her grinder. It was a tiny plastic thing, neon green, that had been gifted to her by a dealer when he had gotten a decent one. It did the job though, and once she had gathered her ingredients, she began building. 

Gigi watched her with a bored fascination, Crystal breaking apart the chunks of green, clumsily sticking two papers together, rolling up a filter. “How do you know how much to use?” she asked, just as Crystal was sliding it all together, forming a loose cone shape near the top, and screwing it shut. 

“You just knew, y’know?” Crystal replied, already in hysterics at the idea of the prim and proper girl beside her, with her whip straight hair and curious eyes, actually taking a hit. 

“I clearly do not know.” 

“Maybe it’s a learned thing, but you don’t need to know. Straight girls don’t roll their own joints.”

Gigi huffed. “That seems sexist.” She snatched it away from Crystal, like she could break it down to its finer materials again and rebuild, just to show that she could. “Its not like its hard.”

“I think it’s a masculinity thing.” Crystal agreed, searching her pockets for her lighter. She had found it out in a snowbank last winter, frozen solid, and rescued it from an early grave. Still worked better than the shitty ones she got in the dollar store. “I’ll teach you someday, c’mon let’s just smoke.”

She set up her room (blanket under the door and window as open as possible, a candle burning in each corner), before diving back onto the bed. Gigi seemed spooked by the movement, recovering herself just in time to return Crystal’s smile, signalling she was okay to go.

Truly, she was a little nervous. Being drunk was one thing, and a very necessary thing sometimes, but the idea of drugs was always a little more exciting. A bit badder. Even if it was legal now. 

“Okay, so you know how it works, but I’m gonna tell you again.” Crystal was excited, clearly, and it melted the worry in Gigi’s belly away. “So you inhale, but since you haven’t done it before, just draw it into you mouth, like suck it up – stop laughing this is serious! – then inhale it into your lungs. Hold it a second, and let go.” 

She demonstrated, and Gigi felt herself swatting away the smoke in the air, almost by instinct. Crystal gave her a look. The ‘it is okay if you’re not ready for this’ look. Crystal was a little older than her, and liked to hold that fact over Gigi’s head sometimes. A fire lit inside her when she saw it, and Gigi took the joint, more careful this time, very aware of the lit end, and raised it to her lips. 

The smoke hit her throat harshly, and she felt her eyes water, but forced the muscles to clench through it, breathing in once Crystal’s expression had moved from shocked to encouraging. It didn’t burn like she thought it would, and she held it there like Crystal said, forcing her mouth closed so she could swallow. Her throat ached with the need to cough. 

Once the smoke started finding its way out her nose, she released the rest in one quick breath, and Crystal was clapping for her, a glass of water in her hands ready for Gigi to chug, like she knew exactly what was going on in the blonde’s head. 

She took it gratefully, and handed the joint back to Crystal. “Oh my god.” 

“You did it!” 

Crystal’s voice, so full of pride, finally made the dam break, and laughter tumbled easily out between them. They passed the weed back and forth between them until Crystal finished it (it burned Gigi’s lips and she decided smoking was evil actually), and they lay together on Crystal’s bed, talking about Gigi’s dumb ex boyfriend. 

Crystal hated Kyle. She would never, ever have said it to Gigi while they were together, but this was the best part of any of her best friend’s relationships; the end. The trashing of the men. 

She had been out since forever, being so clearly queer there was no need to even come out, so she had no idea what drew Gigi to her choices, beside the surface stuff, like popularity and social circles. But this one had been especially heinous. A big, football type with less brains than self control, Kyle had been… bad. Lots of tears and drunken shouting contests that had ruined many a party over the last four months. 

“I swear, he had, like, the worst O-face I’ve ever seen, I actually left once. Told him my mom needed help with a client, and he told me he thought my mom was super hot! Asshole!” 

Crystal snorted, but grimaced at the imagery. She did not need to be thinking like that. At least she could be honest again, holding back so long had cost her many a brilliant one liner at the expense of the boy. 

“He was my least favourite.” She said, glad to let it out, and Gigi pushed herself up on her elbow so she could look down at her. 

“What about Colten, you hated him.” 

“Stop! I forgot about him… still, there was something about Kyle.”

Gigi’s looked her over, eyes narrowing. “Why do you never tell me when you don’t like my boyfriends, it would probably save me a lot of time.”

“I never like your boyfriends.” The words were out before Crystal could stop them, but Gigi didn’t seem to take them on board, not the way they were meant anyway. The weed was clearly affecting her friend, whose tolerance would be considerably lower than her own. “I’m gonna have another.” 

Gigi watched her, trying to learn the motions no doubt, as she toyed with the edge of her pillowcase. 

“Yeah, they are shit. You know none of them have ever gone down on me? They act like I’m asking them to eat lard or something.” Crystal choked, but Gigi seemed in a world of her own. “It’s pathetic, you probably think that’s like, a joke right? You probably don’t have any trouble with that.”

“I guess not.” Crystal replied, focusing as hard as she could on her task to avoid looking at Gigi. 

How anyone could say no to anything she asked of them was beyond her. 

“I’ve read lesbians have the best sex, but that’s obvious when you think about it. You can go… forever.” Gigi sounded so wistful, like she was deep in a daydream, and Crystal was mystified by it. The paper almost fell apart in her hands with the tension in her fingers, but she righted herself and finished it with a flourish. 

She lit it quickly, trying to quell her nerves. Gigi wasn’t usually a very open person, preferring to keep her thoughts close to her chest, revealing only what she deemed necessary. So this version of Gigi felt weird, and she didn’t know how to respond to it. She didn’t want to make Gigi feel embarrassed and stop, or even make her paranoid. Gigi would probably be a nightmare if she got too deep. 

Taking a deep drag, she looked down at the blonde. She was lying down, staring up at the ceiling, a look in her eyes like one seconds away from an epiphany. Crystal pushed back against the headboard, so she could sit up and smoke without tearing her eyes away. She couldn’t bear the idea. 

Their makeshift ashtray, an old conch seashell that Crystal had found on the beach as a child, and later found it hid the evidence of her smoking easily in its spiral, lay between them, and Crystal was suddenly fascinated by how small it was. How close Gigi was. 

Before she knew it, she was almost finished the joint, the tip stinging her lips. Gigi had turned over fully onto her side to face her, grinning wildly, and one of her hands shakily came out to rest on one of Crystal’s thighs. Crystal jumped at the sensation. 

“Geez, you’re so tense! Relax.” Gigi said. “I’m reeeeally relaxed.” She stretched, long limbs easily covering the length of Crystal’s bed. She was only in her pyjama shorts and top, and the showing of skin was tantalizing to say the least. 

“I’m glad you like it, G.” Crystal murmured, busying herself by taking her seashell and placing it down on her nightstand. “Smoking, I mean.” 

“I do like it, I feel so… calm, like I could just stay here forever.” Gigi said. Her hands were drawing circles on Crystal’s bare skin, and Crystal wondered if she even knew she was doing it. Even as Gigi’s blue eyes seemed glued to the movements of her own fingers. Brushing so lightly, it was ticklish, and Crystal fought the urge to swat her away. 

“Was I right though?”

Crystal blinked down at her in confusion. “What?” 

“When you hook up with girls? Its better right?”

“Well I have nothing to compare it too.” Crystal laughed, the stress of the situation catching up to her. She didn’t like to talk about her sex life, less so with Gigi. Gigi was her best friend, but someone like Jan or even Widow managed to get that information easier. 

She wasn’t sure what it was; a combination of Gigi looking so similar to the girls who teased her in middle school maybe, or the fear of chasing her away with the reality of the part of her life where Gigi was never to be present. But she kept her mouth shut. Gigi did not have these feelings, and always spoke openly. Concerning sex of course, the act alone. Not the feelings that came after. 

Below her, Gigi scoffed. She had yet to tear her eyes away from where she was touching Crystal’s skin.

“I bet I’m right though. The science says yes.” 

“Can’t argue with that.”

“Have you ever faked it?”

“No.” Crystal answered quickly, hoping to move the conversation along, but ran into a roadblock when Gigi groaned, a deep, guttural sound that sent electricity straight to Crystal’s chest. 

“I’m always faking, I’m horny all the time! You can’t rub one out afterwards too, it hurts their feelings.” She finally tears her eyes up to meet Crystal’s. They were blown wide, from the drugs or the conversation, Crystal wasn’t sure. “Sometimes, once they pass out, I go into the bathroom to deal with it, but Kyle was such a light sleeper, seriously fuck Kyle.” She dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

“Fuck Kyle.” Crystal echoed, completed dazed by the new thoughts swirling in her mind. Gigi’s hand had come to a standstill on her, but laid upon her leg still. The heat from her touch felt like burning. 

Gigi’s eyes bored into her own. Crystal wasn’t sure what to do, so she did nothing, letting the weed take over her body, leaving her pliant and calm. She let her eyes fall closed, breaking contact and grateful for it immediately. She needed a break. 

She could still feel Gigi’s gaze on her though. It made her heart beat fast. 

Gigi was beautiful, obviously. Her sharp features and athletic frame aside, she was fun to be around. She made Crystal laugh. It was inevitable that she would find her difficult to resist. Never mind when she invited herself over for sleepovers all the time, and never went to sleep until she convinced Crystal to spoon her. It was a lot. 

“Can…” Crystal forced her eyes open to look at her friend. Gig was staring into the space just beside her, eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

“You want something?” Crystal asked. Cotton mouth was quickly catching up with her, and she turned away to take a huge gulp of cola from a glass on the table. Before she could turn around, she felt a hand circling the back of her neck. She yelped, but Gigi held firm, blunt nails digging into her flesh. 

Gigi pulled her in to face her. She had pulled herself up, so that she was level with Crystal, and she held her so steadily, she seemed completely sober. If not for the previously mentioned eyes, which looked positively feral. 

“I just really want to feel what you feel.” Gigi whispered. 

Crystal felt the dry mouth kick in all over again. “Huh?”

Gigi was suddenly so close. Her breath was sour from the smoke, but her perfume overwhelmed Crystal, as if she had just reapplied it. She leaned in close, smiling dreamily. “When you go. All night.” She finished, before cringing. “That came out weird.” 

“Gigi…” Crystal whispered, but the blonde cut her off, shushing her. 

“Let me talk… sorry I’m just finding it so hard to focus right now.” Crystal drew in a slow breath, which Gigi followed suit like she had forgotten that was something she needed to do. “I just want…” 

She was blushing a little, heat rising under her jaw and across the spray of freckles on her cheeks, and Crystal’s heart felt like a hummingbird’s against her ribs. 

Finally, Gigi seemed to find her words. She looked up at Crystal again, suddenly seeming so vulnerable despite being Gigi Goode, in the flesh. She was rarely embarrassed, and wore her shorts and crop top without any shame. But there was something in her eyes. It was disconcerting. 

“I want,” she said. “To feel good.”

Crystal was so confused, and she voiced it. “What do you mean, G?”

Gigi was shaking a little. Crystal wouldn’t even have noticed if it wasn’t for the way her teeth chattered. 

“Please stop me if this isn’t cool or whatever, but I’ve been thinking something for a while now. I just didn’t feel ready to say it, but I’m…” She trailed off, huffing at herself. “I sound like such an ass, but Crystal, would you, would you want too, ugh.” Her hands went up to cover her face, like if she couldn’t see then she wasn’t really doing this. Crystal knew the feeling. 

What she didn’t know, was what Gigi was asking for. 

Gigi was never indirect, and she reached up to grab her forearm for comfort, but Gigi shook her off. “Sorry Crys, can we drop this?”

“You’re in too deep with me now, finish the damn thought.” 

Gigi giggled again, losing track of her spiralling train of thought. “Stop, I’m ruining everything.” 

She rolled her shoulders, steeling herself up like they were about to fight. When she spoke, Crystal wasn’t sure she heard her right. “I want you to go down on me, Crystal.” 

Crystal’s thoughts grinded to a halt. Her eyes roamed Gigi for a moment, imagining exactly what she was asking her to do. It wasn’t a new thing to spring up in her mind at night, but never this close to a reality, and it stunned her to silence. Gigi peeked out from between her fingers. 

“See I ruined it, I freaked you out!” 

“No!” Crystal gasped. “No, no you didn’t at all I totally am not freaked. Cool as a cucumber! Just thinking.” 

Gigi slowly lowered her hands, watching Crystal think. The air was like sludge around her, thick and exhausting. Gigi hated it. She suddenly felt very sober, too sober to be in this situation. 

Just as Gigi was beginning to worry that she would have to drop out of school to avoid the shame, Crystal’s hands rested heavily on her shoulders. She pushed her down to lie against the pillows again. 

“You want this?” Crystal asked, and Gigi found herself nodding in a daze. “Okay, then I’m going to kiss you first, okay?” More nodding. 

They had kissed before, of course. At parties, at sleepovers with the other girls, even sometimes just drunkenly. But they never talked about that. Gigi always seemed to forget the next day, and Crystal didn’t dare bring it up past a brief joke. Even that sometimes made the younger girl tense. 

This was different. This time, when Crystal leaned down to press their lips together, Gigi was ready to take it further. She immediately pulled Crystal down deeper into her, a hand on the back on her neck, and Crystal squeaked against her lips. It was electrifying, kissing Gigi like this. Alone, with Gigi’s words hanging in the air. 

Crystal pushed herself up until she straddled her. Her hands rested lightly on Gigi’s hips, thumbs brushing the skin on show under her shirt. Gigi squirmed at the touch. Crystal’s confidence soared, and she listened to Gigi moan and sigh like it was a symphony.

She felt Gigi’s hips rise beneath her, and broke the kiss. “I’m going to take your shorts off now, okay?”

Gigi didn’t have it in her to speak, but she nodded again. She had been horny all night, and once the weed hit her it had become all the more obvious. Heat pooled between her legs, and as Crystal pealed the fabric away, she became aware of how wet she really was. 

“No underwear?” She shook her head in response, wondering if she had been a little forward in her planning. She had debated for a full minute before leaving them in her bag after they got changed. 

Crystal felt faint at the sight. Gigi’s legs were still locked closed, and she ran her hands along the lenght of them to relax her. “We can stop if you want.” She said.

Gigi shook herself out of her daze. “No, just… keep doing that.” So, Crystal did just that, until she felt the muscles loosen. Gigi was breathing hard, and she couldn’t help but lean up to kiss her, gentle. Always gentle. 

She didn’t trust her voice to tell Gigi how beautiful she looked, so instead she lowered herself, peppering kisses across the other girl’s hipbones. Gigi groaned, her legs falling open to allow access without thought.

Crystal took the hint and moved lowering, kissing down her right leg, and then her left, avoiding where Gigi wanted her. She could see how she wanted her, smell it, and it made her mouth water. 

“Please Crystal.” Came a whisper above her, and she was a goner. 

She dove forwards, drawing her tongue languidly across Gigi’s folds. The wild bucking of her hips almost knocked Crystal off, and her hands wound their way up to hold her down. 

She took her time, exploring Gigi like she never would again. Just in case. 

Dipping her tongue inside, just for a moment, and Crystal found herself moaning along with Gigi. The vibrations found their way through Gigi’s nerves and out her mouth. 

“Does this feel like you imagined?” Crystal found herself asking, hit breath hitting Gigi’s centre just right. It made her shudder. 

“Yes,” came the hissed response. “Please never stop.” 

At some point, Gigi hand ended up tangled in her hair, urging her on. Crystal finally gave in to the demanding pull, wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking. Gigi made a sound like she was choking, and her nails dug painfully into Crystal’s scalp. Crystal’s eyes shot open, pulling themselves across the length of Gigi’s body to watch her come. 

Kyle never deserved to see something like this anyway. No one did. 

Crystal remembered what she was there for, though, and didn’t stop her ministrations. She let her ride out her orgasm on her tongue, before diving deep to taste her. Gigi shuddered, her hand releasing her hair from its grip, but she had her eyes open now. Watching again. Crystal kept her own firmly closed, worried to meet her best friend’s face and see what emotion stirred there. 

Her hips were becoming harder to hold down, now that she was becoming sensitive, but Crystal managed, and kept her squirming for another while before letting her come again. This time was bigger, a crescendo of sounds that really made Crystal feel like she could do this forever. Live down here with nothing but noise, and Gigi’s long fingers in her hair. 

She could tell Gigi couldn’t take much more. The sheen of sweat on her skin was radiant, but she shook like a leaf on the wind. She redoubled her efforts on Gigi’s clit, realising for the first time how soaked her face was and the damp spot on the bed below them. She would have to strip the sheets after this. 

This time, Gigi howled, and Crystal barely got to begin her clean up routine before Gigi pushed her away, unable to take any more attention. They stayed in silence for a while, Gigi recovering on her back, looking almost asleep if it weren’t for the curses flowing out from her ever few moments. Crystal was on her haunches almost, and let herself have this moment to look at her. 

Gigi had pushed her shirt up at some point to palm her own breast. Her hand still rested there, over her heart. She was beautiful, and Crystal had the sudden urge to paint stir up inside her, before she shut it down with a scowl. She couldn’t be thinking like that. 

She leaned down though, in a moment of weakness, to press another kiss against her navel, and Gigi jerked awake at the contact. 

“Sorry.” Crystal didn’t know why she was whispering, but it felt right. Gigi was watching her with icy blue eyes that made her nervous, just like they always did, but she felt softer now. Less like those girls from school. Probably because she didn’t have any pants on. The thought was completely staggering, even as Crystal could still taste her. 

“Don’t be.” Gigi finally said, chest still heaving with the effort. “Ever.” She grabbed Crystal’s hands, pulling her up to lie beside her. She seemed to fidget with her then, her hands resting strangely near Crystal’s shorts, just where they met skin, and Crystal blinked at her in realisation. 

“You don’t need to.”

“I want too.” Gigi said, still not quite meeting her eyes. Instead, her fingers found their was under the waistband, brushing slowly against the wetness there. She blew out a sigh. “You’re so wet.”

“So were you!” Crystal defended herself, but Gigi just smiled, weak, and moved up to begin massaging Crystal’s clit. Already on edge, Crystal bore down hard against the friction, eyes squeezing shut. One of her hands reached out to grab Gigi’s wrist, and the blonde stilled her movements. 

“No, keep going.” Crystal groaned, and Gigi began to move again. Practised, like she had thought about it before. Crystal had expected her to be giddy, not fully know what she was doing, but then she flashed back to Gigi’s story about getting herself off in the bathroom. She felt her pleasure growing deep in her gut, and Gigi pressed a kiss to her neck, licking a line across her pulse. 

“You look so good right now.” She whispered, and Crystal didn’t need any more than that. She felt her orgasm hit her hard, driving her back onto the bed like she was being exorcised. Gigi’s hand stilled for a moment in shock, before moving slowly again, riding her through the waves that hit her in spades. 

Gigi withdraw her hand slowly once Crystal stopped moving, fascinated by the wetness coating her fingers. Crystal couldn’t help but bark a laugh. 

“Surely you have seen that before.” She said, still riding enough of a high that shame didn’t come into it. Gigi slid her gaze over to look at her. 

“Obviously, but this is you. I wonder if it’s different.” Crystal watched Gigi lift her fingers to hr lips, the same fingers that had just been rubbing against her, and watched her tongue flick out to lick them clean. It was like fireworks going on in her stomach. Gigi groaned, quietly to herself. “It is.” She confirmed, like it was nothing, like she hadn’t just given her friend a heart attack for no reason. 

Crystal felt reality leaning in closer. She spared a glance towards the clock. It was already 1am, and she couldn’t fathom where the time had escaped too. Her mom left for work at 9pm. 

“Are you okay?” Gigi’s voice broke through, and Crystal looked back to see those vulnerable eyes again. It was an insane look on the blonde, and she wanted to wipe it away. “Because I get it if I kinda freaked you out. I didn’t want to tell you, since we’re friends and I’m so fucking afraid I fucked us up right now.” Gigi was beginning to ramble. 

Crystal quickly found her voice. “No, I’m fine, just surprised. Does this mean you like girls?” 

“I like a girl.” Gigi whispered. “But honestly, yeah, I guess. It doesn’t feel like that with boys.” 

Crystal reached out a hand to grab Gigi’s, lacing their fingers together. “You didn’t fuck up.” She said, finally, head reeling with thoughts, but still so hazy she had to fight to get them in order. She shuttered before starting her next sentence. “I’ve thought about that before.”

“Yeah?” There was the Gigi she knew, smirking at her, as if she had always had the upper hand. As if Crystal hadn’t just handed it to her. 

“Yeah. And so did you.” Crystal shot back, until Gigi raised her hands in surrender. She was starting to feel a little bare, but it wasn’t as scary as she thought it would be, having Crystal’s eyes on her like this. It felt good. It felt too good. 

“You’re right.” She said, giving in, because this was Crystal, who still slept with her door open and the bathroom light on all night, because she didn’t like the dark. Because she could be honest. 

It was getting to be really late, and Crystal forced her body to move. She pushed herself off the bed, and fetched Gigi’s shorts for her from where they had fallen on the ground. “Get dressed, Miss Goode, I need my beauty sleep.” 

“A lie, but fair. Crystal?” she asked, her voice suddenly high. 

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk more tomorrow? About, uh, this?” 

“Yeah, G, we’ll talk tomorrow.” 

The light was turned off, and Crystal found herself in her usual position, spooning her best friend to sleep. But this felt different. This was different. Waking up tomorrow with their legs tangled together would be different from all those times before. 

Crystal couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment I appreciate the public shaming x


End file.
